


Afterward

by Shay_Moonsilk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Bad Puns, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past mentions of smut, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Strawberries, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, reference to forced orgasms, reference to shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: After a particularly intense scene, Aziraphale is overwhelmed with everything they did. Crowley holds him as he falls apart, and puts him back together.Written for the Forbidden Fantasies Kinks4Kindness Zine.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142
Collections: Kinks4Kindness





	Afterward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope that you enjoyed this fic from the zine, or that you are enjoying it here.

What happens after is just as, if not more, important then what happens during. Before one of their scenes, Aziraphale will fidget and fret. It’s impossible to get him to stop moving and just relax. That’s what the ropes are for, for  _ during _ . Aziraphale was truly beautiful suspended in ropes. They twisted around his arms, hips, and had wrapped around his wings. It held him perfectly still, so he could do nothing else but take Crowley’s attention. 

Hours later, the results of Crowley’s  _ attentions  _ were apparent on his body. The ropes left indents on his skin, little criss-cross marks that Aziraphale would look at with triumph and adoration. There were handprints and teeth marks around his arse and thighs, where Crowley had spent hours hitting and biting, in between rounds of taking him with the demon’s cock. 

Aziraphale, at first, had struggled. He’d worried, been distracted with errands and to-do lists and tasks to complete. But Crowley worked him over until he was finally perfectly still and serene. Only in these moments, these  _ after  _ moments could Crowley get him to relax. 

Slowly, Crowley worked off each strand of rope, making sure none of the skin underneath had broken. Where it had, he gently pressed a kiss to each red mark, and when he drew back, the skin was soft and smooth. Aziraphale loved healing kisses. 

“Look at you,” He praised, keeping his voice soft. Aziraphale also wanted soft voices. Anything too loud was overstimulating, and, after hours of forced orgasms, he had to be careful with how his angel was touched. 

Crowley made a gentle humming noise as the last of the ropes came off, and made soothing noises as Aziraphale shivered. “I know, I know,” he cooed, “It’s alright.”

With very gentle touches, he helped Aziraphale lay on his stomach. The angel’s wings were still out, and Crowley reached out to lightly stroke the place on his back where the wings emerged, to caress his coverts. Aziraphale shivered lightly, and his wings fluttered, responding to Crowley’s preening. Next to their bed was a bowl filled with chocolate-covered strawberries that Crowley had purchased earlier. As he had untied the ropes, he expended a quick miracle to transport them from the fridge to their bedside table. It would have to take another apocalypse for him to leave Aziraphale’s side right now. 

After he deemed his angle’s wings sufficiently preened, Crowley helped fold them against his back and gave encouraging orders for Aziraphale to vanish them. Despite the fact that he was still metaphorically floating, Aziraphale managed to fold them away - it was instinctive for him. 

“Very good,” Crowley praised, starting to massage his shoulders. Aziraphale was still unawares, making small humming noises. Crowley had a strong suspicion that he wasn’t cogent yet, and wouldn’t be for a little while longer. Instead, he rubbed his hands up and down his upper arms, to try and help him stop trembling. His angel was now taking in quick breaths, and tears started to form in his eyes. 

“Shh,” Crowley whispered, but he wasn’t worried. Not really. Their scene had been intense. Aziraphale loved sensations, having his mouth full, being forced to feel pleasure beyond his limits, and feel strikes against his arse. And he loved going for long stretches of time, longer than most could stand because he wasn’t human and didn’t understand what human stamina was. It meant a more intense cool-down period, and it was why the after was just as important, if not more so, then the during. 

Aziraphale started to cry, thick tears rolling down his face. His cheeks and nose pinked - some people were pretty criers, but Aziraphale blew them all out of the water. 

“There we are,” Crowley whispered, shifting under his angel and tucking Aziraphale’s face into his neck. He had seen him cry before, and it was beautiful. But his angel didn’t need him to admire his crying, he needed to be held. Crowley shifted to Aziraphale was now leaning sideways against him, in his lap, and he rocked them back and forth, slowly and gently. “It’s alright, it’s alright. It’s over now. I have you.” 

His beautiful submissive cried harder, shaking and trembling in his arms. When Crowley felt that he had a firm arm around his waist, he started to rub his back with his other hand. That would help, the demon knew. 

“It’s alright my angel,” He whispered breathlessly, “Don’t worry. I have you. I’m taking care of you.” 

They were in no rush, so he was content to let Aziraphale cry in his arms until the sobs became sniffles. “Are we all cried out?” Crowley asked, but he didn’t get an answer. It was no matter. When Aziraphale was ready, he would talk. His hands gently stroked along his back, his arms, letting his angel focus on grounding touches to help him come back. Crowley lazily moved his hands around that lovely soft body in his lap. Making sure that Aziraphale was leaning comfortably against him.

Soon enough, Aziraphale began to blink, awareness returning to those beautiful blue eyes. 

“C-Crowley?” His voice was hoarse, from both the euphoria of his pleasure and the cathartic crying. 

“Welcome back,” Crowley answered, pressing a kiss to his temple. “How are we?” 

Aziraphale swallowed and seemed to be trying to shift closer. Crowley adjusted one of his hands to pull Aziraphale closer to him, and his angel settled with a contented sigh. “It was… a lot,” Aziraphale said. He couldn’t see the amused look on Crowley’s face. 

“A lot,” the demon repeated, making sure to keep his voice soft, so Aziraphale wouldn’t take his teasing to heart. His angel was always so precocious with his choice of words, he must have really put him through his paces for Aziraphale to settle with ‘a lot’. “Well, I thought you were grand,” Crowley praised, and when Aziraphale gave a delighted wiggle he kissed his temple again. 

“I love you,” The angel sighed, and Crowley tilted his head, so he could rest his chin on top of his curls. When Aziraphale seemed to relax once more and slowly slide down, Crowley reached over to pick up one of the chocolate-covered strawberries and offered it to him. 

“Sweet treat for my sweet treat?” He asked, and Aziraphale was torn between laughing and groaning at him. 

“I know, I know, I’m amazing,” Crowley said airily, gently cupping his chin with the hand not holding the strawberry. Aziraphale leaned in to take small bites, moaning as the flavor burst on his tongue. Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered short in pleasure, and Crowley’s cock made a valiant effort to get hard again. He was only a demon after all. 

Instead, he contented himself with watching Aziraphale eat, which was one of his favorite things to do anyway. When the angel finished, he leaned in to get a kiss. Crowley contented himself by tasting the flavor of the treat on Aziraphale’s tongue. He pulled away after a few moments of kissing him and began to place short pecks along his cheek and forehead. Aziraphale made a pleased noise, delighting at the gentle administrations. 

Crowley broke it to offer another strawberry, and Aziraphale happily chewed. 

The after was just as important, and just as rewarding as the during. Thankfully, the angel and demon were in no rush, and they spent as long as they needed unwinding, enjoying chocolate-covered strawberries until they were done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
